In one aspect, this invention relates to catalytic hydrotreating of liquid hydrocarbon-containing feed stream, in particular heavy petroleum fractions. In another aspect, this invention relates to catalytic hydrogenation of unsaturated hydrocarbons. In a further aspect, this invention relates to new compositions of matter, suitable as catalysts for hydrotreating and hydrogenation reactions.
The use of alumina, either unpromoted or promoted with transition metal compounds, for hydrotreating (e.g., demetallizing, desulfurizing, denitrogenating, hydrocracking, hydrogenating) liquid hydrocarbon feed streams, which contain metal, sulfur and nitrogen impurities, is well known. The removal of these impurities is desirable because they can poison catalysts in downstream operations such as catalytic cracking, and can cause pollution problems when hydrocarbon products from these feed streams are used as fuels in combustion processes. It is also known to use alumina-supported transition metal catalysts for hydrogenation of unsaturated hydrocarbons (such as olefins or cycloolefins). However, there is an ever present need to develop new alumina-containing materials having improved hydrotreating/hydrogenating activity and/or having other improved properties, such as higher crush strength.